shoot_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
V0.7 patch note
Done March 2016 Summary : New Bubble weapon. New "TRAFIC JAM" level. Adjustment done to the Triple missile launcher. Beta test of Friday the 25th : # 100% - Level "Trafic Jam" in 4 Player coop mode with a combination of Machine gun, Rail gun and shotgun. # 100% - Add music "Suburban Tram" to trafic jam level # 100% - Level "Tetris redone" in 2 player mode with machine gun and Mass gun # 100% - Level "Pacman" with Machine gun and Bubble gun # 100% - Level "Pacman" with Shotgun and Triple missile launcher # 100% - Level "Asteroid field" in 4 player mode # 100% - Level "Magmaroid" in 2 player mode with Triple missile launcher and hitstun # 100% - Level "Magmaroid" in 2 player mode with Bubble gun and hitstun Comments from the beta : * Adding more distinction between background and foreground. The moving ships in the back can shortly confuse the new players when they first try the stages. * Adjusting the number of bubble to limit the number at once on the screen * Adjusting tetris bricks so they dont go behind or in front of players. * 4 player more can become so crowded with bullets that players all focus on themselves all the time. ** Solution1 : Making bullets collide with each other (bullet of the same type counter each other) ** Solution2 : Restricting the number of bullets ** Solution3 : Adding a shield more ofen available ** Solution4 : ? * Combining only slow moving weapons can be boring * Making Pacman grow as time goes by. * Once the bricks are stacked on the background, make a ship fly through it to end the level. 'Patch notes V0.7' NEW FEATURES 100% - New TRAFIC JAM LEVEL ' What if you were fighting above a busy street, filled with cars moving in a big trafic jam ? Dream no more, you can now shoot them up and destroy cars all you want ! * 100% - Making car fly in lines * 100% - Making them flow in both direction * 100% - Add more cars in the trafic * 100% - Add more layers of trafic * 100% - Add polish and shine to vehicles * 100% - Add trust effect, damage effects, impact effects and explosion effects * 100% - Adjust damage and collision reaction * 100% - Add all weapons with full upgrades * 100% - Create 2 players and 4 players mode * 100% - '''New Bubble weapon ' This weapon shoots a number of very slow moving tracking bubble. Very fun and easy to use for beginners. Expert may find it too fragile for heavy defense and too slow for surprise attacks. Still it can be deadly if let unchecked. A mass of those thing can easily swarm you in long combo, locking you in place. * 100% - Launch a dense cloud of 10 bubbles when fire * 100% - Bubbles have no duration limits * 100% - Bubbles can be popped two or or at a time by opponent bullets * 100% - Bubbles can agglomerate and hide there true number * 100% - Bubbles moves in a very tight formation * 100% - Once a Bubbles hits, the hitstun will allow all other bubbles to combo * 100% - Set the bubbles to collide with ennemy's bubbles * 100% - Set the bubbles to 4 HP so a machine gun bullet can pop 2 at a time. * 100% - '''Triple missile weapon update The tracking has been a bit lowered. While bullets has now more HP. * 100% - Tetris''' Level upgrade''' The level was a little blant and needed more dynamics and lore. Now the level has more depth, and tell its story in the background. There has been ajustment to the way the blocks behave to prevent bad positionning. *100% - Added layers of background *100% - Added new drop zones *100% - Managing collision and rebound between blocks *100% - Reception zone of front drop is now higher : eayser for players to wipe the base *100% - The base is now smaller to prevent stacking under the players *100% - The base is now thinner so blocks can slide on the sides. *100% - Added invisible bumpers above players to prevent blocks from spawning directly on top of them *